quakefandomcom-20200222-history
E4M1: the Sewage System
The Sewage System is the first level of The Elder World. Almost entirely indoors, this level consists of numerous flooded tunnels and Water reservoirs, along with several walkways above the Water surface, hallways and rooms. Drowning is the greatest threat to the players, while they try to find their way through the submerged sewers. The starting room is an isolated safe area that players cannot return to once they leave. This level brings back the Rottweiler, Grunt, and Enforcer. The player must search for the Gold Key in order to proceed. This level spends a lot of time under the Water while trying to unlock Flood Gates, Doors exclusive to this level by finding and pressing numerous Buttons. Quick Level Completion *Drop through the hole. *Dive in the Water. *Swim through the tunnel to the left. *Take the Elevator to the top. *Follow the corridor to the Gold Key. *Follow the corridor to a Button. *Drop to the Water and swim through the opened Flood Gate. *Rise out of the Water at the dead end and press the Button on the left side. *Swim until you reach the Slipgate. Walkthrough Collect the Shells and Green Armor on the other side of the hole, then jump into the hole. When you hit the Water, turn right and kill the Grunt, and once more to kill another Grunt. On the land around the Water, collect the Biosuit and three 25 Health. Collect the Shells in the passageway that had no Grunt, but you cannot continue as the Flood Gate 'is closed. Take either of the two passageways that had a 'Grunt, they both lead to the same room. The right passageway has 2 Grunts. In the room at the end of either passageway is a pool of Water 'with a platform connecting both passageways with a '15 Health. Kill the 2 Grunts on the upper platform leading to the Gold Door 'accessible from the left. Use the 'Radioactive Container 'if you wish to kill them. Collect the '''two 25 Health '''and the 'Yellow Armor 'near the 'Gold Door. From here, drop into the Water 'below and collect the '''two 25 Health '''at the bottom. To the left is a locked 'Flood Gate, so head right. Before reaching the tunnel at the end, you should see another tunnel to the left. Head down that one to get to a platform below the ring Water room with two 25 Health. To the left is a locked Flood Gate, so head right. The tunnel of the previous room that you did not take also leads here. Follow the passageway to the end to an Elevator that raises you out of the Water. At the top, step off and turn right to Bars 'that will open. Collect a '15 Health 'and turn right to a 'Grunt. At the corner hit the Wall '''to open it to an alcove ''(#1). Collect a 25 Health 'between the '''2 Laser Traps '''to the right, then drop to the right. Kill the 'Grunt 'and 'Rottweiler '''at the bottom, perhaps with the '''2 Radioactive Containers. Collect the 2 Nails 'and '25 Health 'in the bottom left corner. Collect the 'Shells and two 25 Health 'by the barred tunnel. In the lower right corner is a hole you can drop into so you may return to the 'Elevator in the Water 'below. Return to the 'Laser Traps 'and cross the platform. At the end, collect a '25 Health 'to the right of the doorway and enter the next corridor. Turn right and kill the 'Grunt and Rottweiler, as well as the Enforcer 'that drops from the ceiling below after both die. Collect the 'Shells and turn right at the end to a small corridor with a 15 Health and 25 Health to the right. In the next ring room, collect a Nailgun, two 25 Health, Nails, and the Gold Key. Drop down to the Gold Door room below and open the Gold Door to a corridor with two 15 Health and a Grunt. Turn right and at the end turn right once more to 2 Grunts, as well as another Grunt 'on a ledge to the left. As you start to head down the corridor the 'Wall behind you will open to 2 Rottweilers, two 25 Health, and Nails. At the opposite end of the corridor is a flashing light, run up the ramp and jump at the last second to hit the light with your head to open a wall to the left leading to the upper ledge '(#2). Follow the corridor to the end and turn right to an Enforcer and 25 Health. Collect the Shells on the platform overlooking the Gold Door, then continue into the next room. You are now in a ring room overlooking the lower ring room. Kill the Grunt 'that spawned on the lower floor. Collect the 'Nails 'to the right and the 'Nails '''and '''two 25 Health to the left. Also to the left is a Button 'to open the 'Flood Gates. All the Flood Gates lead to the same room, so take any Flood Gate you wish. Eventually they meet up in a room under the Water '''with two 25 Health. Turn left into the next room, then swim to the surface as the 'Flood Gate '''at the bottom prevents any more progress. Turn right and go up the stairs onto dry land. Kill the 'Grunt '''that patrols this area. Ignore the stairs for a second and turn right to collect the '''2 Nails. To the left is the Button to open the Flood Gate, as well as two 25 Health 'to collect. Return to the stairs and go up them, killing a 'Grunt 'and 'Enforcer 'at the top by the bars overlooking the 'Slipgate. Collect the Nails 'to the right, '25 Health 'to the left, and 'Biosuit in the middle. Shoot the Button 'above the entrance to this room to open a 'Wall 'by the 'Button 'that opened the 'Flood Gate ''(#3). Return to the 'Water and swim through the opened '''Flood Gate '''to the '''two 15 Health. Swim into the tunnel to the right to get to the next room, with the two 25 Health 'in the middle, and a 'Grunt '''that drops from the left. Swim to the left and rise to the surface to find an alcove ''(#4). At the opposite end of the room is a tunnel leading to the Slipgate 'room. Kill the 'Grunt 'in the room before exiting. Differences from Easy to Normal *No 'Green Armor at start *No Biosuit, and only a 25 Health '''in first ring room *Grunt' by land 'Flood Gate' *No 'Yellow Armor' by 'Gold Door' *Only 'Nails' in corner of barred tunnel room *'2nd Grunt' in barred tunnel room *'Enforcer' on platform by 'Laser Traps' *'Enforcer' at doorway of room after 'Laser Traps, when dead another '''Enforcer spawns behind the player *'Grunt '''in 'Gold Key' room *'3rd Rottweiler behind 'Wall '''of long corridor with three lights *'2nd Grunt 'and 'Enforcer at alcove of '(#2) *'Grunt '''at end of long corridor with three lights *'Grunt on platform overlooking 'Gold Door '''before 'Button '''to open Flood Gates ' *'2 Enforcers spawn on lower floor when entering '''Button '''to open Flood Gates' *'Enforcer by '''Button '''to open Flood Gates' *'Grunt' in corner by computers by 'Button' to open 'Flood Gates' *'Enforcer' by stairs leading to platform to 'Button' to open final 'Flood Gate' *'Enforcer by 'Button '''to open final 'Flood Gate *'Enforcer' by stairs leading to room overlooking the Slipgate *'2nd Grunt' in room overlooking the Slipgate *'2nd Grunt' drops in room before the Slipgate *'2nd Grunt' and Enforcer 'in 'Slipgate '''room Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare *Enforcer on left side of 'Gold Door '''room, standing on the 'Teleporter's teleport pad *'3rd Grunt '''in barred tunnel room *Barred tunnel unbarred, leads back to tunnel leading to 'Elevator' in 'Water' *'2nd Enforcer' on platform by 'Laser Traps' *'Enforcer in doorway to '''Gold Key '''room *Enforcer in '''Gold Key '''room *Enforcer on new high alcove found right after gold doorway *'''4th '''and '''5th Grunts '''in long corridor with three lights *Enforcer replaces 'Grunt '''on platform overlooking 'Gold Door 'before 'Button '''to open Flood Gates' *'Grunt' in a ring room overlooking the lower ring room before 'Button to open Flood Gates' *Only a' 25 Health in room after '''3 Flood Gates *No Enforcer 'by stairs leading to room overlooking the 'Slipgate *'Enforcer '''replaces '''2nd Grunt' that drops in room before the Slipgate Secrets Enemies Glitches *The Gold Key can be accessed by blowing up the Radioactive Container while moving up the ramp to the Gold Door. Deathmatch Differences *'Ring of Shadows' in starting room *'100 Health '''replaces the '''two 25 Health' on platform under Water in first ring room *'Rockets' by doorway to land Flood Gate *'Double-Barrelled Shotgun '''in barred tunnel room *'Nailgun at exit of 'Laser Trap '''room *No '15 Health and 25 Health 'in corridor before 'Gold Key '''room *Rocket Launcher replaces 'Nailgun '''in 'Gold Key '''room *Super Nailgun behind '''Wall of long corridor with three lights *'Green Armor '''replaces '100 Health' in '(#2)' *'Rockets replace '''Shells on platform overlooking Gold Door before Button to open''' Flood Gates' *'Thunderbolt' by 'Button' to open 'Flood Gates' *'Grenade Launcher' on platform by 'Button' to open final 'Flood Gate' *'Pentagram of Protection' replaces 'Biosuit' in room overlooking the 'Slipgate' *'Red Armor' by the 'Slipgate' Spawn Locations *Start *By 'Button to open final '''Flood Gate *Exit of Laser Trap 'room *Long corridor with three lights *Ring room with 'Button '''to open Flood Gates' *Room overlooking the 'Slipgate' *Ramp to 'Gold Door''' External Links *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e4m1 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:Quake campaign levels Category:1996-6 Quake levels Category:IdBase levels Category:QuakeEd levels